A Sonic Story
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: Scarlet and Beth come across Sonic and his friends! How will they return to their own world? What adventures wil they experience together? Will new feelings sprout?
1. Sonic!

"WOW, Amy is completely useless! She just ignores Knuckle's warnings, gets in trouble, and everyone's got to save her. And don't even get me started on Chris! He's a complete moron! He does the same thing as Amy does, but even worse! I mean, he practically STALKS poor Sonic!"

"Shh! Tails is on! 3 Wahh~ so cute!" Beth raved. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Tails is pretty cute, but what's up with him? We know he's a fox, but….2 tails?" I inquired. Beth shot me a death glare.

"What did you say about my Tail-see Wail-see?" She choked, a dangerous aura wafting from her. I shrank back.

"N-Nothing…." I settled back down and sprawled across my bed. Me and Beth had been watching the Sonic X marathon for a couple of hours now, ranting and talking about how sucky the non-existent story line was.

"Do you remember the like, first movie? Sonic the movie?"

"Ohmigosh! That was the best! The one with , right?" Beth fan-girl screamed. I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. And Sarah, the presidents daughter sweet talked Knuckles and the gang." We giggled in unison, remember the embarrassing moment. Beth stared back at the t.v., devouring the rest of my food.

"But this new crap sucks. Damn you TV 4kids! They added Chris and his gramps, so it sucks more. And Shadow , like, dies in the first 4 episodes after being alive again! My poor Shadow…" I ranted.

"Wait, who did you call dibs on again?" Beth asked, her mouth full of treats. I chuckled and moved next to her on my bed.

"Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic. You only love Tails, member?" She laughed.

"He's so cute!" She fan-girl squealed.

"Hey, you wanna sleep over tonight?"

"Why not? Just lemme go call my ma-dray, kk?" Beth hopped off the bed, plucking her phone out of my hands on the way.

"BRB!" She hollered. I laughed and stared back at the small flat-screen on my bedroom wall.

"It's also so cleeshey that Chris saves Sonic from his pool! Sonic can run on water…" I mumbled to myself.

"What's this?" Sonic asked Chris. Chris smiled.

"It's cat food!"

"BLEH!" Sonic rubbed his tongue and Chris patted his back.

"It said on the internet that hedgehogs love cat food…"

I laughed at Sonic's disgusted face on the TV.

"How stupid can you get, Chris?" I giggled.

"Letti~3" Beth cooed, entering my room again.

"Yes darling?"

"I can sleep over!"

"Thank god! Who else could I make fun of Sonic X with?" We both laughed and sat down on my bed again.

"Hey, this is when he feeds him cat food!"

"Yeah. What was his favorite food again?"

"Chilidogs."

"Yeah yeah! I remember now!"

Slowly, we drifted off to sleep, after finishing up our snacks, reading my comic books, and making fun of Sonic X.

2:32 am

BAM!

I jumped up from my deep sleep and rubbed a hand through my curly red hair. Looking over to Beth, she was peacefully sleeping, one of my manga books on her face. I held back a laugh and sat up.

"Now, where did that noise come from?" I put on a tank top and shorts and traveled down the steps, down into the kitchen. Getting my flashlight from the drawer, I shone it around. My 2 parakeets were asleep, so, It wasn't them…wait…

"It can't be…maybe we watched to much Sonic today.." But I couldn't help it. Going over to my back-door, I slowly and quickly opened it, letting the cool night ir touch my skin. Stepping onto the deck, I shut the door firmly and scanned the area. The pool was clear. I chuckled at my stupidity. How could I have thought that… _that _could happen? Turning around, I walked casually back to the door.

"Where do you think _your _going?" A deep voice asked. I stopped dead in my tracks, regret all over my face. I turned my head and came face to face with…..the one and only, Shadow the Hedgehog. So, I did the first thing that came to mind. I screamed and ran like hell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I took off, wishing I could go the speed of light like Sonic, and ran all the way to my front yard. I looked around me and saw it was clear.

"Your just imaging things, this is a dream. You'll wake up soon…" The crunching of leaves behind me, made me jump.

"But just in case, climb for your life!" I yelled to myself. I climbed up the big oak tree in my yard as high as I could and gasped for air. Who does this in the middle of the night.

"This is crazy…" I said, rubbing my temples.

"What's crazy?"

I jumped and turned around on the branch I was on. Sonic the hedgedhog stood on the same branch, giving me a questionable look. My breathing hitched.

"S-Sonic?" I yelped. He smiled.

"That's me! Hey, how'd yah know?"

I was so shocked I was talking to a hedgehog. How is this happening? Not focusing on my footing, I slipped from the branch and fell out of the tree.

"Whoa!" I yelled. I closed my eyes before I hit the ground and hoped for just a bruise. But I landed on something soft. I slowly peeked open my eyes.

"Whoa, careful! We were really high up there!" Sonic scolded. Oh, he caught me. He stared at me, still holding me, and never put me down. I took this as a chance to comment on my rescue.

"Faster than the speed of light, huh? I believe it." I said, silently giggling at the inside joke about Naruto. He nodded.

"There's nothing faster than me!" He said winking.

"Alright, you can out me down now…"

"Oh! Right! Sorry."

I stood on the ground again, in my pj's, talking to a fictional character. I shook my head with my heads.

"Wahhhh! I need a psychologist!" I yelled. Sonic looked at me confusedly. Wait! That's it! All I need is a second opinion! But where could I find a person out here at this time of night…? Then it hit me..

"Beth!" I shouted.

"Sonic!" I yelled suddenly. He jumped and saluted.

"Yes, Ma'm!"

"Wait right here! I'll be right back!"

"Yes, Ma'm!"

I ran inside the house as fast as I could and ran to my room. I gave a daring look at my best friend sleeping calmly and laughed evilly. I've always wanted to do this…

"KYAAAA~!" I yelled, pouncing on her. She jumped awake and started yelling at me at I dragged her outside.

"What the hell, Scarlet? Are you crazy, Letti? I was having the best dream about Tails!" She whined. I pinched her arm and pushed her toward Sonic.

"Stop your complaining and concentrate. Is there a blue hedgehog standing in front of you?" I heard a gasp and she pounced on Sonic.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…. You poor, poor, hedgehog." I said aloud to no one in particular.

"Why did you stop and talk with _him_ and run from me?" A familiar voice questioned. And he sounded pissed. I turned around for the 3rd time that night and saw Shadow again. I bowed.

"Sorry, you surprised me…and hey, I fell out of a tree! I was surprised by him too.." I apologized. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Hn." He responded. I laughed.

"Letti! What are the Sonic X characters dooing here?" Beth asked, hugging Sonic. I shrugged.

"Sonic, is there anyone else here? Like, I only see you and Shadow." Sonic rubbed his head and gave me a sheepish grin.

"I don't really know…." I turned to Shadow again.

"DId you guys get here through Choas Control?" He looked at me with interest.

"How do you know what all this is? And who we are?" I nervously pulled Beth off Sonic.

"That's not important right now…heh, well, lets find your friends!" I said, changing the subject.

"Their not my friends. What's your name, girl?" Shadow said with a scowl. I gulped and Sonic stood defensively. Beth watched in amusement.

"Scarlet."

"Until we meet again, Scarlet." And then, he disappeared.

"Weird, he didn't want to fight me…" Sonic said to himself. Me and Beth looked at each other, then back at Sonic.

"Beth, I think, Sonic and the others got here through Choas Control like on TV, except, theirs no Chris. It's just us!" I explained. She gasped.

"Does that mean..?" I sighed.

"Yes Beth, Tails is here somewhere…." She fan-girl screamed and me and Sonic covered our ears.

"Sonic, lets go find your friends!" He nodded.

"Thanks Scarlet!"

This is gonna be a LONG night…


	2. Tails!

"So, do you have any idea where they are?" Beth asked Sonic. We walked farther into my neighborhood and searched more with our flashlights.

"No idea… I was fighting and -"

"You made his emerald machine malfunction causing everyone in your world to be transported to ours through Chaos control." I finished, with out even glancing at him. Sonic stared at me in awe.

"Are you psychic or something?" He asked. I laughed.

"Not at all! I just know a lot about you. In this world, your just a fictional character…" I explained. He gave me a puzzling look.

"How much do you know?"

"Your favorite food is Chilidogs, your best friends are Tails and Knuckles, you ignore Amy's love but your care about her inside, Shadows pretty much your evil twin, but not related, and this is just a guess, but- is you're favorite color blue?"

"Wow, you do know a lot!" He exclaimed. I nodded and Beth turned to me.

"Hey, if were in Chris's position right now, do you think we could prevent Shadows death?" I stopped walking.

"Shadow…" I mumbled.

"I think we could… I mean, it's Chris who gets kidnapped right? Then, all we have to do is not get kidnapped!" I exclaimed. Sonic looked at us like we were crazy.

"Shadows death?"

"No worries, Sonic. We won't let it come to that!" I reassured. He nodded slowly.

"Scarlet! Over there!" Beth yelled. Me and Sonic looked over and saw Knuckles digging in my neighbors front yard. And Amy was yelling at him.

"We have to find Sonic! What will digging do?" Knuckles popped out of the ground and yelled back.

"We have to find the emeralds! Nothing else is more important!" And he went back in the hole. I sighed.

"I forgot, they made Knuckles all prissy and obsessed with the emeralds. I like how in the old series he was calmer and cooler. C'mon let's go!" I said, running onto the lawn. They followed and once they saw us, Sonic was tackled to the ground for a second time.

"Oh, Sonic! I was so worried about you! I thought I'd never see you again!" Me and Beth stepped away from the 'love fest' and made our way to Knuckles.

"Hey, who are you two?" He asked, still in a hole.

"My name is Beth!"

"Mine's Scarlet. You can call me Letti for short."

Knuckles looked at us carefully.

"You two should go home. You don't know what your getting into." Then, back in the hole. I scowled and hollered into the hole.

"Did you find the Choas Emeralds yet? Master Emerald too?" He shot back up, knocking me over in the process.

"You know of the Choas Emeralds?"

"Know of them? I know where they are! Sheesh, you got a punch! I guess that's why they call you 'Knuckles' heh," I joked, earning laughs from Sonic, Amy and Beth. He came out of the hole and helped me up.

"You know who I am?" Sonic jumped in and answered for me.

"She knows everything! About our planet, Choas Control, and the emeralds! She even knew I like Chilidogs!" Knuckles held out a hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"Honored to meet the guy who's been protecting that big diamond for years," I said in returned. He smirked.

"You know your stuff." I nodded. Walking down the road with the 2 newest additions to the group, Beth tried making friendly conversation.

"Hi, my name is Beth. Your Amy right?" Amy glared at Beth, still attached to Sonic's arm.

"You stay away from my Sonic!" She growled. I glanced at Sonic and he shrugged his shoulders. When Amy wasn't looking I moved my hand like a mouth to Beth and Knuckles.

"You stay away from my Sonic BLAH BLAH BLAH!" I whispered. Beth and Knuckles laughed and I smirked at my victory.

"Ahhh! Help, someone!" A soft voice yelled. I stopped walking and shined my flashlight everywhere I could, but saw nothing.

"I heard the voice from your house…" Beth said quietly.

"Then let's move! Someone needs our help!" I yelled. Everyone nodded and we ran back to my house. Me and Sonic were in front, and since he wasn't going Super Sonic, I could run with him.

"There!" Amy yelled, pointing up to my roof. I looked up and saw a figure up on the cream colored roof. And something was floating next to it…

"Oh my gosh!" Me and Beth said in unison.

"Cream and Cheese!" We said together.

"Leave it to me!" Sonic said, jumping to the roof. Beth glanced at me with an annoyed expression. I laughed.

"I know, I know Beth. They made Sonic way more cockier in the series. We'll have to deal." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh, thank you Sonic! We were so scared!" Cream cried. Cheese made an agreeing sound and floating around my head. I watch him go round and round, until I got dizzy and fell over. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, you guys need a place to crash?" Beth asked, jumping up and down.

"I guess so," Sonic agreed.

"KYAAAA~! Tomorrow we'll find tails and ! But for now…."

I looked at Beth with a glare as Sonic helped me up.

"Don't say it…."

"PARTY AT LETTI'S HOUSE!" I smacked my hand to my forehead and sighed following behind the group.

"Yeah, let's go wreck my house. Yeah, lets invite people to my house with my permission. Yeah, lets party with cartoons. I need an aspirin…." I said quietly.

"There's Sonic and the others! Let's attack Doctor!"

"No! We need to find a hideout on this planet first. We need to be settled, then we'll strike!" Dr. Eggman responded, watching Sonic enter the house.

"What about the girls?" The robot asked from their hiding spot in the bush.

"Huh?"

"Sonic is traveling with them." The other robot explained.

"Oh yes! 'Beth' is fine, but 'Scarlet' seems to understand our world very much…I'll make note of it. Let's find Rogue and Shadow." And with that, Eggman and the 2 robots, flew away, searching for a spot to start their empire.

I entered the house in a daze and took everyone to the living room. I pointed to the couch.

"I need to lay down some ground rules, so everyone sit."

….

"On the couch, Beth! On the couch!"

"Sorry! I thought you meant the cartoons! Sheesh!"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Why did she go for the window then..?

"Alright! I have three rules. Rule one! You can come and go from this house as you please. I'm not caging you guys. But be careful, cause not everyone wants to believe animals can talk. (Nodding) Rule two! If you need anything at all, ask me. Food or help with something, whatever it is, come to me. Do not hesitate. (Nodding) And rule three! If you get caught up in any dangerous business, please do not bring it home. Letting the enemy find your hideout is messy for you and my house. Ok?" Everyone nodded.

"YAY! PARTY TIME!" Beth yelled. I laughed, but shook my head.

"Movie time. Knuckles, Sonic, follow me. Beth, you entertain Amy and Cream till I come back. We'll be quick." I ordered.

"Yes Ma'm! Hey, this is a television, It shows pictures and crap! And-" I heard Beth explain. I laughed and Knuckles and Sonic followed me up the stairs to my room. Be fore I opened the door, I glanced back at them.

"Uh, wait here…I'll go get it…" I said quietly.

"Why can't we come in?" Sonic asked. Knuckles hit him on the head.

"It's obviously a women's room, Sonic! Just wait here."

"What does that mean?" Sonic whined. I laughed and gave a thumbs up to Knuckles.

"Brb!" I yelled, and slipped into my room. Knuckles and Sonic looked at each other.

"B-r-b?" They said in unison.

I searched my room, jumping over bags of potato chips and bra's. Yeah, if they came in here I would've been embarrassed…animals or not, they're still boys!

"Ah-ha!" I scooped up the DVD's me and Beth had been watched and ran out of my room.

"I found them! Let's get back down stairs!" I said cheerfully.

"So you use this 'remote' to turn on the box?" Amy inquired. Beth squealed.

"I am a good teacher!"

"Hey teach, outta my way." I said, bumping Beth to the side. She slumped down on the couch and everyone laughed.

"Knuckles, on this tape shows where all the chaos emeralds are!" I exclaimed. He watched the TV eagerly as I put in the DVD's and I pressed play. On the screen showed me, waking up from the bang I had heard.

"Now, where did that noise come from?" I said.

I stared at the TV in shock.

"What the hell? Is someone stalking me? AHHH! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!-"

"Scarlet! Get a hold of yourself!" Beth yelled, shaking my shoulders. Little tears fell form my eyes and I looked up to her.

"Ugh, your so stupid sometimes! Don't you see? The story is re-writing itself! We are the story now!" She explained. My eye's widened.

"So, we don't know where the chaos emerald's are?" I asked. Beth sighed.

"No idea. The only knowledge we do know is what we can remember."

"I don't remember where they found the first one…" I said, looking back at Knuckles and Sonic.

"Sorry you guy's that were no help to you.." I said, little tears in my eyes. They blushed.

"N-No problem… We'll find them!" Knuckles stuttered.

"Yeah! You can count on us!" Sonic said. I jumped up and wiped away my fake tears.

"Ok then, we'll hunt tomorrow!"

"THOSE WERE FAKE?"

"Gee's you guy's, you have a lot to learn about Scarlet!" Beth laughed. The boy's anime-fell on the couch, Cream and Cheese laughed and Amy was pissed at Sonic for blushing. Ahh, the chaos…

* * *

"You two can sleep here. This is my parents room." I said, leading Knuckles and Sonic into the suite. They were glaring at each other as I showed them the room.

"I don't want to sleep in the same bed as….a guy!" Sonic said, disgust ringing off his togune.

"Yeah, it's bad enough Sonic's an ass 70% of the time!: Knuckles responded. They glared at each other so hard, I thought I saw electricity. I sighed and yawned at the same time, gaining their attention. The clock read 3:30am. Damnit…

'Look you guys. Either you two sleep together in that bed (points over to bed) or one of you has to sleep with me. I don't have enough beds." I stated. They blushed and I rolled my eyes.

"Take your pick." I walked out of the room and back to my own, noting my bed was empty. I guess Beth knew this would happen…She's probably on the air mattress… Cream and Cheese were in the other bedroom and Amy was on the couch… Everyone was asleep except me and the boys.

"Ugh…" I grunted, plopping down in the bed. Once I was comfortable, I sat up and turned the light on next to me and opened my book.

"I'll just wait to see what happens…"

"S-Scarlet…" A voice said, interrupting my thoughts. I shut the book and looked over. Sonic stood in my doorway, blushing. I laughed at him and he scowled.

"W-What's so funny?"

"You look so nervous! HA! Ahh, come 'ere. I don't bite…" I reassured, turning off the light. Once he was in bed beside me, I giggled again.

"Knuckles got to you, eh?"

"Yeah.. He threatened to smash my face."

"Owch. I've used that threat before too."

"To who?"

"Beth."

"That explains a lot…"

"Ha ahaha, nice. That deserves a fist touch."

"What?"

"Ugh, never mind…."

The room went silent again and I turned my back to him.

"Nighty night!"

"Night.."

* * *

(Whistle that boys do to the ladies)

"Sonic, you've crossed the line…." A guy's voice said chuckling.

"What do we have here?" Another voice said through gritted teeth. My eyes delicately fluttered open and I slowly made out someone standing over my bed.

"God? Is that you?" I asked, hearing Beth giggle in the back round. There was an evil chuckle after my remark and I sat up completely, gaining my sight again. Amy was towering over me with a menacing and cruel smirk on her face, holding her hammer. I furrowed my brow. What was wrong? I glanced over to see Sonic, but he was practically on top of me. His hands were wrapped around my waist and everything. I looked back at Amy and understood the misunderstanding.

"Now Amy, I know what your thinking and trust me- your wrong." I said, rubbing my tired eyes. She laughed darkly and raised her hammer.

"I know exactly what I see! KYAA! TAKE THIS!" She yelled, throwing her hammer down. I became fully alert and did a complete and successful back hand spring off the bed, resulting in the hammer hitting Sonic.

"WHA! Amy! What was that for?" Sonic shouted tiredly. I looked at my hands. Since when can I do that?

"Whoa, Scarlet's got some moves!" Knuckles complemented. I looked over to Beth who was eating a waffles.

"Your like- Spider Women! I don't remember you ever taking gymnastics though…"

Amy ran to me, her hammer full charged with hate.

"I NEVER DID!" I yelled to Beth, jumping out the nearest window. Wait- WINDOW?

"HOLY HELL!" I screamed, falling from the safety of my home.

"Scarlet!" I heard Beth yell. I waited to hit the ground, but I never did. I opened my eyes and looked around and I was…FLYING?

"You shouldn't do such reckless things, young lady!" A voice said. I looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, Tails!"

"TAILS!" Beth jumped out the window and glomped Tails, making us all started to fall again.

"AHHHH!"

We all landed safely though, thanks to Sonic and Knuckles who caught us. Well, me and Beth that is. Tails flew..

"Thanks Knuckles!" I chirped, pecking his cheek. He set me down and fell over blushing. Sonic put Beth down and I had to tackle her, to keep her from hurting Tails again.

"Tails! Go talk to the boys! They'll fill you in! But whatever you do, run from Beth, okay? Because she will eat you!"

"No I won't! I love Tails!"

"Well…smother, I guess. That's better than eat, right?"

"Why you…!" Beth and me wrestled on the ground with Amy cheering Beth on, while Sonic and Knuckles filled Tails in.

Finally, I pushed Beth off of me and stepped back. Beth prepared to pounce again, but my vision went hazy.

All I heard was people calling my name over and over…

"Scarlet! Scarlet, stay with me!"


	3. Shadow!

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Sonic questioned. I had just put Scarlet in her bed, a cold wash cloth on her forehead.

"Back off, lover boy. She just had an attack. I forgot Scarlet had asthma." I replied.

"I swear, we didn't do anything!" He whined, walking back down stairs. Everyone was watching TV and eating snacks when I entered the room again.

"Tails~" I cooed. Tails looked over and sweat dropped.

"Nice to meet you Bethany." He said smiling. I squealed. SO cuuuuuuuuute!

"So, is everyone ready to go out there and find some emeralds?" I shouted. Everyone 'shhed' me and I scowled.

"What?"

"I don't think we should search if Scarlet's not coming.." Cream said. The others nodded.

"What, I'm not good enough for you?" I whined, fake tears spilling out.

"Scarlet just has more knowledge of the situation. And I think she would know where to look…" Knuckles said. Sonic nodded.

"Plus, Letti has a calming aura. She would make the search less stressful." He added. I pursed my lips and huffed.

"I think you two just have the hotts for my Scarlet!" I puffed and stomped into the kitchen. I heard the slam of a hammer and Sonic crying " We didn't do anything!" Heh, I'm so awesome.

* * *

"Wuh, What?" I yelled, jumping up. I looked around. I was back in my room…?

"Hey guy's I'm awak- WHEEEEEEZE!" I coughed and held my chest. I must've had an attack…I looked next to my bed and at the night stand. My inhaler was gone. Jumping out of bed, I slowly walked back downstairs, coughing and wheezing.

"B-Bethany Rose, where is my inhaler.." I wheezed hold my chest. Knuckles jumped up and ran to my side, holding me up from falling. Beth ran out of the kitchen after hearing her name.

"It's in here! Sorry! So sorry! One minute!"

"I'm gonna hurt you, Beth!" I whispered. Knuckles laughed and I entered the kitchen to find it a complete mess. Beth was throwing pots and pans, digging through the cabinets. I let go of Knuckles and shook her shoulders.

"YOU LOST IT? WHEEEEEEEEZE!" I coughed and hacked harder. She started crying.

"I'm so sorry, c'mon we need to get you to the hospital!" She said, helping me up. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I whispered. She narrowed her wet eyes.

"No your not!"

"But I hate the hospital!" I whined softly. She looked at me with concern. I shook my head and patted hers.

"Don't worry. I'll be find as long as I don't yell or run." I said softly. She nodded and gave me a hug.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now stop worrying. Let's find the emeralds." Sonic and Knuckles helped me into the living room again.

"But your sick.." Sonic said. I shook my head.

"I get attacks sometimes. It's no problem."

"But you don't have your inhaler this time." Beth added. I sighed.

"I told you I'm fine! Let's go!" I argued. Beth sighed.

"Your so stubborn.."

"I know. But that's why you love me!" I chirped. Cream and Cheese stayed home, in case Eggman was lurking outside and we spilt off into groups once we got down town. If anybody got suspicious, or main story was, "Our friends were trying out their new Halloween costumes". Trust me, lying to the people is a way better idea then the truth itself. Me, Sonic and Amy went in one direction, while Knuckles, Tails, and Beth went in the other And the very best part- each group got a walkie talkie!

"Kurr, Have you landed on the moon yet, Over?"

"Kurr, Not yet, Over."

"Kurr, Roger that lieutenant. Over."

"Kurr, Huston we have a problem, Over."

"Kurr, What, Over?"

"Kurr, There's this floppy red thing floating out in space-oww, Knuckles!"

"Hello? Scarlet? Can I hurt Beth?"

"Haha sure!" I laughed in the walkie talkie. I heard Amy and Sonic laugh too and we got back to business.

We continued searching in the bushes and trees off of the sidewalk, and I continued wheezing quietly.

"You ok?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine.." I responded.

"I'm going to look over here!" Amy chirped, skipping down the street. After a few more minutes of searching, I spotting something shiny in the bushes. I rushed in and saw it. A real chaos emerald! I scooped it up and yelled my victory.

"Sonic, I found one!" I yelled.

"And I found my prey!" A voice added. I zipped around in my spot and saw the villain.

"! You'll never get this chaos emerald!' I shouted, waving my fist like an old man. He laughed manically.

"That's a fake my dear, the only real treasure here is you!" He snapped his fingers and Shadow appeared next to him.

"Capture her!" He ordered. Shadow looked down at me with a puzzled expression.

"Scarlet?" He mumbled.

"But what use is she to us, Doctor?"

"Oh! Your just suppose to do what I say ok? CAPTURE HER!" He yelled with a frustrated look on his face. I sweat dropped. Some villains they are…

"Scarlet! Run! I'll take care of Shadow!" Sonic yelled, appearing next to me. I nodded and took off up the street and into a neighborhood.

"Follow her!"

"Yes, Doctor." Shadow jumped into the air and so did Sonic.

"Not so fast, Shadow. You've got me to deal with!" Sonic said. Shadow smirked.

"Maybe later, Sonic. Chaos Control!"

I glanced behind me a gillion times and stopped running when I thought I would die. Which, I did. I was wheezing and coughing so hard that I believed that I could. I got down on my knees and tried to calm myself.

"Too easy. I thought you were different, Scarlet." A voice said. I looked up and saw Shadow towering over me. And he was holding an emerald.

"Chaos Control? Cheater…" I mumbled, standing up.

"Your such a meanie, Shadow the Hedgehog!" I whined. He sweat dropped.

"I'm about to kidnap you and that's all you've got to say?"

"Nah, Not really." I replied, kicking his hand. The emerald flew into the sky and I caught it just before it hit the ground. I took off down the street again and held the emerald in the air.

"I hope this works… CHAOS CONTROL!"


	4. Eggman!

I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. Suddenly, I lost my breathing. Then, one by one, my sense's seemed to just...drift away. Sight, sound, touch, taste, smell...gone.. I was falling, surrounded by black. I tried to move my way upwards, when I saw a light. An amazing warm, inviting light. I knew what I had to do. I had to reach it.

"Scarlet! Scarlet! Wake up, Scarlet! You pathetic, human! You have to wake up! You have to because...Maria didn't." I jolted awake, wheezing and coughing. I was on some sort of couch, surrounded by walls of bleeping lights and technology. I held my chest as I felt to go tighter and tighter.

"A-Anyone have an inhaler?" I whispered. I need one damnit! Suddenly, the metal wall moved sideways and metal sonic stepped in with a tray. On it, was an inhaler. He walked over to me and I did a lame karate pose. He simply dropped the inhaler in my hands though, and exited the room. I jumped to get it and breathed it in like a drug patient that was on withdraw.

"Ha...ha...I can breathe!" I said aloud. Ahhh...it felt good to breathe. Now, where the hell was I?

"I remember...Chaos Control!" I reminded myself. I looked around on the couch, but the emerald I got from Shadow was gone. Suddenly, my brain finally clicked.

"God Damn it, I'm on the Space Colony ARK, aren't I?"

* * *

"Scarlet!" Beth yelled once more. She turned back to Sonic.

"Where did you last see her?" Sonic pondered for a moment.

"I told her to run because Eggman was attacking." Beth slapped her hand against her face. She ran over and shook Sonic like a dog by his shoulders.

"YOU TOLD HER TO RUN! ARE YOU CRAZY? SHE WAS HAVING A FREAKIN' ASTHMA ATTACK AND YOU TOLD HER TO RUN?" She yelled. Knuckles and Tails pulled her off of him and Amy scowled at her.

"Blaming Sonic will not help us find Letti any faster!" She argued. Beth sighed and rubbed her temples.

"No, no. Amy your right. Scarlet's in real trouble right now. No inhaler, and she's running around like a lunatic while having an asthma attack. Good god..." She concluded. Sonic snapped his fingers and Tails flew over.

"An idea, Sonic?"

"No, just another memory. I was facing off with Shadow and he disappeared. Maybe Eggman was distracting me from following him!" Sonic explained. Beth fell on her butt.

"What? What is it?" Knuckles asked. She pointed to the evening sky.

"Scarlet's on Space Colony ARK!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

I watched Scarlet putz around the chamber, yelling at the security camera.

"Darn it! How'd she know were on ARK?" Eggman growled at the screen. I smirked and turned away from the camera.

"Scarlet's no ordinary girl, Doctor." Seeing Scarlet moving around again took a load off my shoulders. I could barely see her breathing when she was asleep. I had to practically beg the Doctor to give her an inhaler. She better be grateful. I walked away slowly from the super computer and Eggman, when I heard my name.

"Damn it! I promised Beth I wouldn't get kidnapped and taken on ARK, but look at me now! This sucks! How are we going to save Shadow?" I turned around and glanced back at the screen. Scarlet was on the couch, staring at her shoes. She looked...Depressed.

"May I visit with the prisoner, Doctor?"

"Yeah, yeah Shadow. I'm taking a break from watching this brat anyway. Try and get some information, alright?"

"Yes, Doctor."

* * *

"A-Are you are this thing is safe, Tails?" Beth yelped, holding onto her seat.

"Oh sure, it's safe. Wait, is that a crack?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tail's make-shift rocket blasted off into the sky, along with the loud screams from its passengers.

"I WANNA LIVE! I WANNNA LIVEEEEEE!"

"Beth. Hello? Talking to you here!"

"PLEASE, I'M TOO YOUNG AND ADORABLE AND CUTE AND SMART AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!"

"Pssh, don't flatter yourself."

"Shut your face, Amy! I'm having a moment here..."

"Were here!" Tail's announced. Beth stopped screaming and looked out the window. The stars were so much closer now, and ARK was in view.

"Wow! Look at the moon!"

"Hey, were not sight-seeing here. We're here to save Scarlet, remember?"

"Who?"

"Why I oughta..." Beth and Amy stared each other down, hate in their eyes.

"Girls, Girls. Calm down. Were about to board..." Tail's said softly. His un-safe rocket hooked up to the side of Space Colony ARK and Sonic and Knuckles and Amy pounded a hole in the metal side. They all hopped through it, except Tails.

"You're not coming, honey-pie?" Tails ignored Beth's nickname for him and shook his head.

"ARK would go down if I didn't fix this hole first. You guys go ahead, I'll ketch up." Beth nodded and followed Sonic and the others down the hallway.

"Okay guys, there's camera's up ahead. Watch when I go, then copy me." Sonic showed them the ropes of how to get past the cameras and Beth laughed.

"You juvenile."

"Your turn Beth!" Everyone whispered loudly from across the hall. She frowned.

"No fair, you guys have super speed!"

"Shut it, and try!" Amy hissed. Beth stuck my tongue out and leaned against the wall. Humming the mission impossible theme song, She mentally prepared to dodge the cameras.

"I hope this works..."

* * *

"Scarlet?" I jumped up and looked toward the familiar voice.

"Shadow!"

Shadow leaned against the metal wall and I watching as the door closed behind him.

"Do you need something?" I asked quietly.

"Don't you want to know how you got here?" I jumped at his question.

"YEAH I REALLY DO!" I whined. He sweat dropped.

"Well..."

*FLASHBACK!*

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

"Wait- Scarlet!" I yelled, but it was too late. I watched Scarlet hit the ground and I cursed under my breath running over to her. He face was pale and she wasn't breathing right. Well, she wasn't breathing at all.

"Her earth sickness interfered somehow with chaos control..." I concluded. I rolled her over on her back and felt her pulse and checked her heartbeat. None.

"Shit!" I leaned down carefully, and slowly aimed my mouth toward hers. I softly picked up the back of her head and...

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"...Uh...umm... you fainted and I kidnapped you...?" Shadow said after a while. I gasped.

"Your such an evil hedgehog!" I whined, stomping my feet. He sighed in relief and I gave him an odd look. He backed up toward the door. I followed him.

"Your hiding something..." I said, looking him up and down suspiciously. He laughed nervously.

"N-No, nothing at all! Nothing... at all..."

"DANGER: INTRUDER ALERT! SECTION B, HALLWAY 13. DANGER: INTRUDER ALERT! SENDING OUT ALL DROIDS!" Came a loud automated voice on the speakers. I covered my ears and Shadow slipped out of the room. I scowled and chased after him, just making it out, before the door closed.

"Shadow! Get back here!" I yelled, but my voice was drowned out by the computers. Where the hell could the system find an intruder in the middle of space? Wait a second...good god they didn't... I ran over to the security camera area and almost fainted again. Oh my gosh they did. THEY SO DID!

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SONIC! IT DIDN'T WORK!" Beth screamed, running from the droids.

"YOU THINK I DON'T SEE THAT, SMART ONE?" Sonic yelled back, dodging bullets. The whole rescue team was under fire, running through the long metal hallways of the ARK. Oh boy.


End file.
